


Austria x Reader Marukaite Chikyuu

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria is performing his version of Marukaite Chikyuu for the first time. Of course, as his girlfriend of three years, you're excited to see him perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austria x Reader Marukaite Chikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) is your name. (F/f) is favorite flower. (F/g) is favorite gemstone. (F/c) is favorite country (if Feli is your favorite then use your second favorite)

You are in the audience waiting for the time that your boyfriend, Roderich Edelstein, will perform on the stage. It's the first time that he's going to perform his Marukaite Chikyuu and he wanted you in the audience to cheer him on. Every other country will be there watching this performance, so it's very important for him. You, being his girlfriend for 3 years, said that you'd go and here you are. You're wearing a simplistic (f/c) dress. You've styled your hair differently as well. (If you have short hair, you have a (f/c) headband. If you have long hair, then your hair is in a braid over your right shoulder.)

You hear the announcement that Roderich is about to go on stage and you smile, excited to see him perform. He walks over to the microphone and looks out into the audience. His violet eyes meet yours and you see him visibly relax.

“Everyone, today's piece will be sung by me.” He says to the audience. However, Feli is happily chatting to Ludwig, which you can tell irritates Roderich. “You over there! Be quiet!”

Feli instantly stops talking and everyone looks towards the stage. Roderich takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Oosutoria desu 

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
Jitto mitte chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Oosutoria desu 

You watch happily as he slowly gets more into the music. His eyes close and he starts to sway a little to the orchestra behind him. This is really adorable in your eyes. 

_Aa Hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai  
Kareina geijutsu ya ongaku ga daisuki desu_

“In Vienna, from many musicians, many famous pieces of music were born.” He begins walking over to the piano center-stage, “I, too, will now perform on the piano. Sit down properly and listen.” He scans the audience and meets your eyes once again. He winks at you and smiles mischievously before beginning to play the piano. 

Again, he really gets into the music closing his eyes, his fingers flying over the keys. By this point, you're really happy that he invited you to come watch this performance. You've always loved listening to him play the piano and seeing him so happy makes you happy.

_Kokoro ga uruou kanbinaru Harmonie  
Daijina tokoro senkyosaretemo_

“If I can't bring the orchestra along, my heart will feel troubled.” He says and you can see the honesty in his posture.  
“If you were to come to my home, please definitely stop by a cafe konditeorei. Along with melange or mocha, please choose the cake that you like. Even though you say it's delicious, overeating is bad.” He smiles at the audience and Feli raises his hand. 

“A question for me? Please go ahead.” He smiles at Feli, who is bouncing up and down in his seat. 

“Will there be pasta?!” Feli asks excitedly.

“Eh? Will there be pasta? I have already said that there will be no such things as pasta for meals! You idiot!” Roderich says, looking exasperated with Feli.

Feli just smiles at him, used to the way he acts from when Roderich raised him. 

Roderich just shakes his head and begins to sing once more.

_Sekaijuu no kuni ga_  
kanade au chikyuu  
Sono hito paato  
Oosutoria desu 

_Aa Hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai_  
Budoukai Yoake made tsuzuku  
Ai no Walzer 

_Aa Sekaijuu ni nemuru shiawase no reshipi_  
Mata mina de tsudoi kanadamashou  
Hetalia! 

He smiles at the audience, happy that he didn't make any mistakes in the Japanese lyrics that Kiku wrote for him. You had heard him practice and knew that he would rather have performed in English or German. Every country (including you) stands up and applauds him.

He is almost basking in the praise from the audience before he straightens and walks towards the microphone again. “I would like to call my girlfriend (Y/n) up to the stage.” He says, smiling at you.

Confused, you stand up and walk onstage to your boyfriend. He walks over to the piano and picks up a bouquet of (f/f) before handing them to you. Blushing, you accept the flowers, looking out over the audience. You look back to Roderich and he's down on one knee and you gasp, bringing a hand up to your mouth. 

“(Y/n), Ich liebe dich and I would be honored if you would be mine. Would you marry me?” He asks, opening the ring box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with two (f/g) to the sides. 

You're freaking out, to put it mildly. “Yes!! A thousand times yes!” You say loudly, bouncing up and down in excitement.

He smiles one of the happiest smiles that you've seen on him before he picks up the ring and slides it onto your left ring finger. He pulls you into a passionate and loving kiss, the audience going wild. Feli and (f/c) are crying, happy to see you so happy. Everyone else is smiling, knowing how much you two love each other.

This is one of the happiest days in your life and you're so happy that you have a wonderful fiance like Roderich.


End file.
